


Der Mann von Welt

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Arthur Hastings, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Hastings hat ein neues Hobby. Und natürlich braucht der Mann von Welt dafür auch das nötige Zubehör.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot
Kudos: 9





	Der Mann von Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kleidung – Regenjacke (Päckchen 4)  
> Team: Superteam aus Melpomene und Pluto  
> Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Pre-Slash if you squint, Humor  
> Handlung: Hastings hat ein neues Hobby. Und natürlich braucht der Mann von Welt dafür auch das nötige Zubehör.  
> Länge: ~ 550 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 80 Minuten

***

„Und Sie sind sich ganz sicher, daß Sie das tun wollen?“

„Aber gewiß doch, altes Haus.“ Hastings steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und warf einen letzten Blick ins Schaufenster. „Wenn ich nächste Woche mein neues Motorrad geliefert bekomme, muß ich doch entsprechend ausgerüstet sein.“

„Ein Motorrad!“ Poirot schnalzte indigniert mit der Zunge. „Als wäre das Automobil nicht schon gefährlich genug! Und unbequem.“

„Sie müssen ja nicht mitfahren.“ Hastings unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als er das entsetzte Gesicht seines alten Freundes sah. Die Vorstellung hatte etwas unzweifelhaft Komisches – Poirot, in mindestens fünf Schichten Kleidung und nicht weniger als drei Schals gehüllt, hinter ihm auf dem Sattel seines neuen Gefährts, eine Hand auf dem Kopf, um den Hut festzuhalten und die andere … Er räusperte sich. „Das war nur ein Scherz, mein Bester.“

Poirot’s Blick sagte „Das will ich doch sehr hoffen!“ so deutlich, als hätte er es laut ausgesprochen.

„Jedenfalls brauche ich jetzt neues Ölzeug.“ Ein erneuter begehrlicher Blick ins Schaufenster. „Und diese Jacke von Barbour – finden Sie nicht, daß die sehr schneidig aussieht?“

„Wenn Sie wirklich nicht davon abzubringen sind, dieses Mordwerkzeug zu besteigen …“

„Motorrad“, korrigierte Hastings ungerührt.

„… und das auch noch zu dieser Jahreszeit …“

„Das ist ein herrlicher Spätsommer, den wir in diesem Jahr haben!“

„Ein britischer Spätsommer.“

Hastings sah zum Himmel. „Keine Wolke weit und breit. Strahlender Sonnenschein. Was wollen Sie denn noch?“

„Ah …“ Poirot hob einen Zeigefinger. „Wenn Sie Ihrem britischen Wetter wirklich trauen würde, _mon ami_ , dann müßten Sie wohl kaum Regenkleidung kaufen.“

Das würdigte er doch keines weiteren Kommentars. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn zu versuchen, Poirot für sein neuestes Hobby zu begeistern. Alles, was mit einem Motor ausgestattet war und sich schneller als Schrittgeschwindigkeit bewegte, war seinem Freund aus tiefstem Herzen suspekt. Und das, obwohl er selbst alles, was mit einem Motor ausgestattet war, liebte, je schneller man damit unterwegs sein konnte umso mehr. Hastings seufzte.

Poirot nahm das anscheinend als Eingeständnis einer verbalen Niederlage und erklärte gönnerhaft: „Aber wenigstens sehen Sie ein, daß Sie sich gegen das hiesige Wetter angemessen schützen müssen. Vor allem, wenn Sie auf so einer Maschine unterwegs sind. Der Wind! Die Nässe! Die Kälte! Und haben Sie überhaupt schon einen Helm gekauft?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Seit dem Unfall von Colonel Lawrence schien alle Welt davon überzeugt zu sein, daß Motorräder gefährlich und Helme unbedingt nötig waren. Insgeheim hatte er ja keine große Lust, seinen Kopf in so etwas zu zwängen – kein Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, wenn man über die Straße sauste und einem der Wind nur so um die Ohren pfiff. Andererseits war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, daß Poirot darauf bestehen würde. Natürlich, er war ein erwachsener Mann und entschied immer noch selbst, ob ein Risiko für ihn zu groß war oder nicht. Andererseits war nur schwer dagegen anzukommen, wenn Poirot sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und noch schwerer zu ertragen war, daß sein Freund sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Also hatte er diesen Kampf gar nicht erst begonnen.

„Dann, mein Lieber“, Poirot hängte sich bei ihm ein, „sollten wir uns jetzt dem nächsten Teil Ihrer Schutzkleidung widmen.“

Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja irgendwann doch noch, Poirot zu einer kleinen Ausfahrt zu überreden. Vielleicht im nächsten Frühsommer, wenn das Wetter mild und lieblich war, und Poirot sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Für den Fall der Fälle hatte er jedenfalls schon einmal Poirots Hutgröße notiert. Man wußte ja nie.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Normalerweise bin ich ja viel zu faul zum Recherchieren, aber hierfür habe ich doch tatsächlich ein paar Wikipedia-Artikel zum Thema Motorrad gelesen ;) Der Mann von Welt trägt in den 1930er Jahren zum Motorradfahren Ölzeug von Barbour. Und tatsächlich hatte T.E. Lawrence (aka Lawrence of Arabia) 1935 einen tödlichen Motorradunfall, den er mit Helm wohl überlebt hätte. Das war zu passend, um es hier nicht zu verwenden.


End file.
